Fairy Tail Ongoing!
by turbine9
Summary: Follow Natsu and the others on awesome adventures! Sequel to my earlier story. Please Review! I'm sorry, but this story will be deleted unless anyone has objections. If you do, review.
1. Disappear

_**Okay. So, due to the high demand of Ava Caroline Maxwell, some friends at school, and my own temptation to write for you guys, I am giving you something I have promised a good amount of time ago. An on-going. That's right! I'm finally making an on-going and it's on Fairy Tail! So strap in everyone! (This takes place after my other Fairy Tail Story.)**_

 _ **Happy: Yay! It's gonna be so much fun!**_

 _ **Natsu: Yup!  
**_

_**Turbee: Yeah, well, I may or may not put you through hell in this arc, sooooo.**_

Fairy Tail: The Ongoing! Chapter 1, Disappear

Arc: The Dragons of the Dawn

Natsu POV:

Ahh! Brand New Morning! I can smell adventure in this one! Or is it Lucy's stew? It's probably Lucy's stew. I fell asleep in her house again, but this time, now that were dating (not that I know what that means), she welcomes me in her house! Which in a lot of cases, is very helpful. I keep my nose right on the beautiful smell of the stew. Then, from under the covers of the bed, fly my head up, and run to the stew. I was about to take a big sip out of the bowl when I felt a wooden spoon slap me in the forehead. I felt dizzy at the moment, then looked at the owner of the spoon. There was the cutest blondest girl I have ever seen.

"Ah! Not yet Natsu! It's not ready!" She snaps at me. The spoon was still held to my head, acting as a threat.

"Oh, C'mon Lucy! Then why does Happy get to eat it?" I pout. The girl looks over to the bowl. There was a small blue feline swimming in it. Lucy screamed then chucked Happy out of the stew and onto the ground. Happy snored. Was he sleeping?! Lucy facepalm's herself out of pure frustration. Okay, now I feel kind of bad. "Alright. Sorry Luce." I apologize. I can tell she feels a little bad. She kisses me on the cheek lightly to say sorry. I grin at her and she grins back. After having breakfast, Lucy has a shower, and I wait for her at the door. Once she comes out with her usual blue, white, and gold uniform, we walk out of her room. We walked through the Magnolia Market to get to the guild.

"So, what jobs are we thinking of getting today?" Lucy asks trying to make conversation.

"I say the usual face-pounding job." I said. She gave me a disappointed shake of the head then continued walking.

"I say we go on a fishing job!" Happy exclaims. We pretty much all saw that coming.

"Can't we just buy fish?"

"Yeah, but Mira always grills it when I want it raw." Happy cried like there was no tomorrow. That's when I learned there may not be one. We got to the guild… possibly? Everyone in the guild was crowding. That's not the scary part. The scary part is… there was no guild. There was a huge crater in the middle where the guild was supposed to be.

"Who the hell…" I started. Getting really angry, I yelled. "TOOK OUR GUILD!"

 _ **So how was that? I may be updating twice today so stay tooned I guess. Anyway, big shout out to Ava Caroline Maxwell who has volunteered to help me on this! So, yeah. See you next time!**_


	2. The Boy at Witching Hour

_**Alright! Next Chapter! I managed to end the last one with a cliffhanger. I think this will be way longer than the last one, as the guild tries to discover where the guild hall went and there will be a showdown just to add a cherry on top! So now, onto the show.**_

Fairy Tail Ongoing! Chapter 2: Investigations and Origins

Natsu POV:

"WHO THE HELL TOOK OUR GUILD?!" I yelled. Everyone was in shock. I saw Wendy crying on Romeo's shoulder, and the rest were yelling their heads off. Lucy was in complete shock.

"What's…happening?" She whispered. Wait, what's that smell?

"LEVY! LUCY!" Makarov yelled. "YOU'RE THE BOOKWORMS! ANALYZE ANY MAGIC YOU CAN FIND!" Gramps yelled. Lucy was analyzing the demand, then nodded, same with Levy. The two girls got to work.

"Lu-chan? Found anything yet?" Levy asked digging through the ground looking for some clues on who could've done this.

"No. Whoever did this wasn't with magic. It was with brute strength." She explained. But how powerful would something have to be to physically lift a guild up? There's that smell again. It smells like a- no way!

"Iron Head! Wendy! Do you smell what I smell?" I run towards my fellow dragon slayers. All of their noses perk up as they sniff the air. They became as surprised as I was.

"That's…" Gajeel started. "Dragon."

"Does that mean this was a dragon slayer's work?" Levy asked overhearing the conversation. We all shook our heads.

"No. We mean that there were real dragons here." Gajeel answered. There was gasps among the guild. "But the question is… how could we not notice dragons taking our guild. Even at night there are people walking the streets." We just then heard footsteps behind us. Small footsteps. Everyone looked behind them. There was a slender woman in black clothing with a small silver dragon mark on the side of her leg.

"Oh I can answer that question, Iron Dragon's Son. It's because Witching Hour, is my favorite hour." She sneered.

Romeo POV:

What the hell is this?

"So, you're the one who stole our guild!" Natsu growled.

"Oh, Witching Hour, Witching Hour." The girl played with her silver hair.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Natsu yelled very frustrated with all this. I started to get frustrated too.

"No, not really. I was just sent here to get somebody. I really don't know who it is so could you jog my memory?" She pouted, trying to make herself look innocent.

"WELL, IS IT THE DRAGON SLAYERS?!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled at the same time.

"Oh heavens no! I'm looking for someone that could possibly BECOME a dragon, not just be some dragon's son that I could care less about." She explained. There was a long silence. How could someone become a dragon. I let go of Wendy who was still clinging to my arm.

"R-Romeo…" She whispered. I just shined a fake grin at her, showing that everything was going to be fine. I moved through the rest of the guild members including the two dragon slayers. I stand in front of the woman and confronted her.

"So, you're looking for someone who can turn into a dragon, huh? It's not exactly the most common request we get around here, but maybe I can help." I smirked. She seemed to have gotten her hopes up. Man is she Naïve. "But on one condition. You need to answer these questions. Who the hell are you and did you take our guild hall?" I said sternly. I could hear Natsu and Gray snickering in the background with a few "you get 'em Romeo"'s and what not.

"Hmm. I guess I'll bite." She declared. "For the answer to your first question, I don't have a name or much of a memory, but I have become very fond of the Witching Hour. For the second, I just cannot answer it out of respect for my elders."

"If you're not going to tell me, then I guess I can't help you look for this person." I smirked a little again.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, than I guess I can't help but kill you can I?" In the middle of the sentence, the woman's dress suddenly turned into a goo like structure, while still maintaining it's dress form, and whipped me. I fell to the ground. Damn, my head felt like crap.

"ROMEO!" Wendy and my dad yelled. Natsu was ready to approach. I held a hand up to his face.

"I-I can handle this," I told him with a grin. "Natsu-nii." He nodded in understanding and stood where he was originally. "Alright… let's do this." I threw two purple flares at the woman, she dodged it easily, jumping, then whipping me again. I dodged it this time, but just by the tip of my ankle. She's definitely fast, I'll give her that. I have a different approach for people like this. I continued the fight, gaining wounds and cuts all over my body. I wish my plan would move on. I'm pretty sure one more hit and I have no arm. Then, there was a hit. A punch right in the stomach. I was in midair, so I was going to fly right into a building. I remembered my plan. I aimed a purple flame at the building, making a hole. Next, I put one or two of my sticky flames on the hole and landed on them safely. Phew, that was a close one. Apparently there's no room to catch your breath! The woman suddenly punched me threw the sticky flames, knocking me into the building. Alright, not without a few cuts and bruises but so far everything is going according to plan. Okay, now I need to act fast. The smoke from the shattered wall covered the woman's vision, leaving me with time. I quickly but silently threw flames all across the building, including floors. But not just any flames, sticky flames. Once the smoke subsided, the woman's vision was returned.

"So, you little-." She started, then fell into my trap. "What the hell? I can't move!" She panicked. She stepped into one of my flames, unable to get out.

"Yeah, that's kind of what happens when you walk into something sticky." I smirked. I couldn't help but chuckle just a bit. "So, first the stick," I started to move towards her with a purple flame on my hand. "And now the burn." I continued. I punched her with the flame, using all the power I had. It knocked her through the remaining wall and onto the ground below. She fell straight on her head. I jumped down too to join the others. Well, she's defeated. I started to feel dizzy. And there was the bluenette I learned to love running to my rescue.

Wendy's POV:

Oh crap! Romeo! He started to fall onto the ground until I caught him. He snickered.

"T-thanks Wendy." He weakly sputtered. I smiled at him. Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and Macao-san came to see Romeo.

"Romeo, you did it man!" Natsu congratulated.

"Totally!" Macao added. I could tell he was kind of enjoying this.

"T-thanks. But I think we know one thing. She didn't t-take the g-guild." He theorized. We all nodded. "The thing is, who-?" He spurted out blood onto the ground. I gasped a little at the red liquid.

"Come on Romeo. I'm going to take you to my house to get you fixed up." I assure him. He was pretty badly injured. But I don't think this is the worst of it! What I want to know is what comes next?

 _ **So, another chapter! Yipee! Two chapters for the time of one! This one was really long, but it was needed to keep the story up. I don't know how long this arc is going to be, but let's hope it's good! See you next time!**_


	3. Information Required

_**Alright guys! A new day means a new chapter for this new ongoing series! I am really loving writing this series, as the first arc starts to unfold. So again, I would like to put a shout out to Ava Caroline Maxwell for reviewing and supporting. Make sure to check out her stories. Anyway, onto this one. This chapter is probably going to bring some new mechanics into the arc and some fluff as well just for those people. So, let's fire away and continue!**_

 _ **Romeo: So, what about that "hell" you were talking about in the first chapter?**_

 _ **Wendy: Yeah…**_

 _ **Turbee: Oh, you'll see soon enough.**_

Fairy Tail Ongoing!, Information Required

Romeo's POV:

After the whole thing with the Witching Hour Woman, Wendy walked me to her dorm at Fairy Hills. She plopped me down on her slick brown couch.

"T-thanks for this Wendy." I say coughing a bit.

"No, it's okay Romeo. You would be here by this time on normal days anyway. So here, just lie down and take it easy while I do my stuff." She assured. I did as I was told and relaxed on the couch, awaiting my girlfriend's "glow of healing" as I call it. She starts with the legs as usual, observing all the cuts and bruises. "Okay, this may hurt a bit so just brace yourself." She warned. The glow was released from her hands. I was waiting for the slight pain she spoke of but as minutes passed by, there was nothing. "What in the—It's not working!" She declared a bit frustrated.

"What do you mean it's not working?" I asked, putting my head up to look. There was no injuries that were healed.

"I mean, the wounds aren't healing! These are pretty basic wounds. Nothing's broken, it's just a lot of cuts and bruises. So why aren't they healing?" She became even more frustrated. I know what happens when she's like this. She may yell a little, then feel bad and go up to her room for an hour.

"Hey, hey. It's okay Wen. It doesn't hurt that much. And I think I have a theory on why you're magic isn't working." I assured her. She perked up a bit.

"Really?" I nod. I ignite my finger into flames and put the finger onto my shoulder. I grit my teeth. That hurts like crap! I slowly put my finger out and rest my shoulder. "R-Romeo?! What did you-?" I cut her off right there.

"Alright, now heal the burn." I ordered. She nodded, now understanding the experiment. The blue glow was activated once again, and the burn disappeared almost instantly. " Get it?"

"I-I think so. The wounds created by these people cannot be healed by foreign uses, like magic." She explained. I nodded. "If that's true, we need to tell Levy-san and Lucy-san about it!"

Time Skip, Levy was told, Communication Lacryma is turned off by Wendy.

"Alright, Levy-san told us to meet her in a few hours to gather information, so I think you should rest a bit Romeo." Wendy worried as usual. I smirked at her caring.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Anyway, I need to talk to Natsu-nii about something." I started to get up and walk out the door. True, it was a little bit painful, but Wendy was here, and I wasn't going to show any weakness. Right before I opened the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Wendy was trying to pull me away from the door.

"Please, Romeo. I didn't know if you were going to come back alive from that battle, and…" She whimpered. She began to cry a little. Okay, maybe this isn't the time. I turn back around and kissed the bluenette (Author Translation: Someone with blue hair) on the lips. She began to stop crying as she returned the kiss. Once we let go, she hugged me tight.

"Don't worry Wen. Some baka (Author Translation: Idiot in Japanese) isn't going to kill me. You know what? We need to meet up with Natsu and the others anyway in an hour, so let's start heading there together." I grinned. She wiped away a few tears then squeezed my hand.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy at Lucy's house:

Lucy's POV:

The guild decided for all of us to split into teams. I took Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel to my house to gather information. Sure, the boneheads behind me won't do much but destroy the house, but Levy and I have been working non-stop since we got here. To be honest? I'm really scared of what happens next. I mean, we barely fended off against dragons in the Grand Magic Games, how are we supposed to destroy who knows how many? First, me and Levy-chan are going to try and lower the list of people the "dragon boy" can be.

"Alright, Lu-chan. First thing's first. That woman said 'boy' not girl, so we can rule us, Erza, Wendy, and any other girls out." Levy-chan stated. I agreed. I'm kind of glad that we weren't suspects for this.

"Yeah. Now, rule out the dragon slayers, since she said she didn't care for them." I stated. Levy-chan crossed off the names Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. That still left us with a good amount of people.

"Well, what else can we use to narrow it down?" Levy asked. Natsu and Gajeel were fighting in the background.

"Flame for brains!" Gajeel yelled.

"Iron head!" Natsu yelled back. I could tell it was pretty much hopeless with this crap going on while were thinking. Alright that's it!

"SHUT UP YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Levy and I both yelled at the boys at the same time. They both stopped fighting and hid under a table. We both sighed. " We're trying to figure out a way to narrow down who this 'dragon boy' is!"

"Hang on! I just got an idea!" Natsu exclaimed. Yeah right. Natsu, having a good idea, that's a laugh. He comes out from the table and looks at the list to see the remaining suspects. "The girl said 'boy', right?" He clarified. We both nodded. "So, what if she meant anyone 18+?" Wait, that was actually a good idea! What in the world? We did as he said. That left us with more or less four suspects. Gray, Romeo, Jet, and Droy

"N-Natsu, that was an actual… idea!" I was completely shocked.

"Well duh, what else would it be?" Natsu grinned. Okay, back to the topic. I think we can rule out Jet and Droy. So Romeo and Gray, huh? This is going to be tough. Just then, the door flew open. Speak of the kid, it's Romeo! 

"Romeo, why are you-?" He cut me off.

"Guys, we've got a problem. A really big problem!" He panted. He had more scars than before. What could possibly be bigger than the problem we're in now?

"Hey! Open up! This is the Magic Council!" There was a banging on the door. What the hell?!

 _ **That's it for this chapter of the new series. I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger! The next chapter isn't going to be here until Tuesday, but good news! Since I'm going away until June 27, I'm posting three new chapters for you guys to make up for time spent! Anyway, as you're waiting for Tuesday, I'm going to have two new one-shots. One on Kekkai Sensen, and another on Fairy Tail NaLu! I may also due a MavisxZeref AU. So yeah, that's all for today. See yah once the Kekkai Sensen comes out! Bye!**_

 _ **~Holden**_


	4. Cuffed and Captured

_**Alright! Next chapter! This is really fun to write! Ava helped me a lot on this chapter so shout out to her because she's awesome! If you want to look at other people that are as awesome as her, look on my profile page, I've got a list. Again, thanks Ava. Any who, here's the next chapter earlier than expected. The Magic Council strikes! I don't know, just wanted to add some drama. This'll be pretty long, so brace yourselves. And now, onto the show!**_

 **Fairy Tail Ongoing!: Cuffed and Captured**

Lucy POV:

"C'mon! This is the Magic Council! We are requesting the arrest of Romeo Conbolt and Gray Fullbuster of the Fairy Tail guild!" There was more banging on the door. What the hell is happening? Romeo, still panting, kept telling us to run. He had a few scars on his face, and a good scrape going down his chest.

"What's happening Romeo? And where's Wendy?!" Natsu yelled at the boy. I signaled Natsu to be a little more considerate.

"I-I don't really know what's happening, and they… got Wendy." Romeo almost sounded like he was in tears. Natsu and Gajeel looked down, depressed at the capture of a sibling (A/N: Not siblings by blood, just overprotective hunks of muscle and skinny shy girl. What could go wrong?).

"Well, if they got Wendy, we have to go after them! Shrimp and Bunny Girl! C'mon!" Gajeel yelled at us. I don't think this is a good idea. There was still banging on the door. Just as my train of thought ended, there was something that surprised us all. A full blown attack. The roof of the house started crumbling, as a huge missle shot straight the apartment. It was a metallic beast, but it didn't explode, merely destroyed the roof. I knew it! They aren't trying to kill us, but arrest us. The crumbling roof kept falling as shards of plaster and bricks hit the ground. I screamed in horror. But there was one block of plaster that was right over me. I-Is this the end. The plaster kept falling. I couldn't move out of the way. It's gonna splatter me! Just then, the salmon haired dragon slayer covered my body, protecting me from the roof. I heard and felt the contact of Natsu's body and the plaster, making a very disturbing sound. A few seconds later, it was all over. I looked up at Natsu, removing the hands covering my eyes. He looked like he was in pain. There was blood coming from his forehead, and sweat going against his cheek.

"N-Natsu…" I sputtered. He just smiled while gritting his teeth.

"I-I'm okay Luce. Just a bit tired." He grinned again. I chuckled in relief that he was okay. I got out from under him quickly and pushed off the fallen plaster. He got up a bit awkwardly, rubbing his head very violently. When he got a bit more cleaned up, he looked down at the hundreds of army soldiers at the front of my former doorstep. "Luce?"

"What?"

"Permission to kick some ass?" He asked, looking like he already made up his mind. He had that look in his eyes that told me I had no choice.

"Permission granted," I snickered. He grinned that grin that said someone was going to die today. "Is everyone else alright?" I asked looking around. Romeo looked a little worn out, and Gajeel was carrying Levy. They all nodded. Now, we just need to put everything in Natsu's hands.

Natsu POV

I was angry, REALLY angry. Who the hell would launch a missile through someone's house? Alright, most of the soldiers seem to be wearing traditional armor, which can be tough to deal with. The roof was still crumbling, and the front wall was completely destroyed. I looked at where the wall would be. Oh, someone is definitely dying today. I run through the opening in the wall, Iron Fists on, and land on 3 soldiers that are now unconscious.

"ALRIGHT! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO DIE FIRST?!" I yell. I was especially angry about Wendy. And why are they after Romeo?

"S-Sir, please stand down. All we want is Romeo Conbolt and Gray Fullbuster in our custody." One of the army men said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" A familiar female voice said. Lucy got down from the roof. "Open, gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" She demanded. Out came the warrior cow in front of the key. "Taurus! Beat up the army!" The cow nodded and charged in with a few "Mooos!" and such. We've totally got this one in the bag. I charge with my Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, knocking out about 2 dozen of them. Romeo and Iron Head came into the fight as well. At this rate, this battle would be over in a few minutes! But then, one of the army men got up from behind. This one was unusually strong, able to pick me up and prevent me from struggling. I couldn't do a thing. I looked around at the others. Iron Head, Levy, and Romeo were all knocked out. Lucy was captured by another strong army man.

"LUCY!" I yelled. She seemed to be panicking. She tried to struggle out of the man's death grip, just like me, but to no avail.

"N-NATSU!" Lucy yelled back. The army man quickly grabbed what looked like a spray bottle from his suit, and sprayed the contents onto my face. I cursed a little, then felt myself getting drowsy, really drowsy. A few seconds later, I was knocked out, along with the rest.

Gray POV, Elsewhere off the outskirts of Magnolia

Crap! Why the hell are there Magic Council idiots chasing me?! Juvia, Master, Erza and the exceeds (A/N: Sorry, didn't know where else to put the cute guys and girls.) were all here with me to gather some information, and then these guys showed. Why are they after Romeo and me? We just kept running reluctantly. We definitely didn't want to be in any more trouble with the magic council than we already are.

"Gray Fullbuster! You must come with us by the order of the Magic Council!" One of the army men ordered. What the hell did we do wrong this time?

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY GRAY-SAMA!" I heard Juvia yell. Even when we're dating she's like this. Jeez, enough with the Gray-sama! "AIEE! GRAY-SAMA! HELP!" I heard her cry. They got her. We all stopped running away, and started running towards them. Master turned into his huge form, Erza put on her "Heaven's Wheel Armor", and I was ready to use my ice make magic. Erza used her circle sword attack on a lot of the army men. That took out about half of them. Makarov took out the rest with a huge stomp. The two of them were worn out after we got Juvia off of one of the unconscious (most likely dead) soldiers. That wasn't too bad. We all rested for a moment.

"So, why were they after you?" Erza asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know. The thing I'm concerned about is why they're after Romeo as well." I replied.

"Well, at least we're s-." Master started. He sounded like he was choking! He suddenly fell to the ground.

"Master!" Erza yelled in horror of what was happening. Next came Juvia, who passed out as well. And finally, Titania along with Happy, Lily, and Carla. A few seconds later, I felt myself getting tired as well. I fought it, knowing what would happen. Then, 3 army men came out of the bushes, wielding some type of spray bottles in their hands. I couldn't fight it anymore. I went right to sleep along with the others. The Magic Council interferes at a time like this?

TIME SKIP 5 hours, Magic Council Dungeon Cell 558, Romeo Conbolt and Gray Fullbuster

Romeo POV:

I woke up from the spray. Crap, my head hurts a lot! I looked at my surroundings. Where was I? There was a lot of stone everywhere, and metal bars covering what seems like the entrance. Am I in…jail? I try to move my arms. No good, I was handcuffed too. But I felt another hand cuffed with me. It was…Gray's?

"So, you're awake too Romeo?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed. I nodded.

"Are we really in jail?"

"Yeah, for some reason, they imprisoned us and only us. The others I'm pretty sure are being interrogated." He explained.

"The whole thing with the mysterious dragon boy and this can't just be a coincidence, right Gray-san?" I asked, looking for his opinion.

"Yeah, I came to the same conclusion. They want us most likely because were the top two candidates for being the Dragon Boy." Wait, I'm a candidate? How could that be possible?! "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He snapped me out of my train of thought. I shook my head. "So, they must've been wrong, because I'm no dragon." He stated. Just then we heard a loud "stomp" noise. What is it now?

Natsu POV:

"Alright, you better explain why the hell you captured us and where Gray and Romeo are!" I yelled at the frog man who seemed to be interrogating us. Me, Levy, Lucy, Iron-Head, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy were all here. Wendy started to cry.

"R-Romeo…" She said softly.

"I assure you, and are fine." He assured us. Wendy wiped away a few tears. "We just have them in protective custody just in case one of them is the 'dragon boy'." The frog man said. "But, if you want one of the two back, you're going to have to answer this question, which one is he?"

"I already told you, we don't know." Gajeel said.

"Well, then they're staying here until we do know." He smirked. Alright, now I'm pissed.

"We told you, we don't know! So give them back and we won't have to punch your face in!" I threatened. He was scared out of his wits. I slammed my fists on the table. "GIVE THEM BACK!" Just then, we heard two loud stomping noises. A dinosaur couldn't make sounds as loud as those! The entire room shook.

"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?!" A booming voice yelled. Wait… that's Gramps!

 _ **Yipee! I'm done! Don't worry. I'll try to post one more story/chapter before I go until the 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **. But don't worry! I've found a way I can write during vacation! Though I won't write as often, I'll try to write as much as I can! Anyway, there you go! By and thanks for all the support.**_


	5. AN: Please Read

**Here it comes. This story is being discontinued…or whatever you call it. I'm sorry, but this story just doesn't have the spark it used to. It just doesn't. I don't know if I'm deleting it, but there is some good news to this. Ava Caroline Maxwell, a writer that has more skill than I could ever have, happens to be re-writing this story. She agreed to it, and once I make sure there are no objections, I'm giving her the go signal to start. So, if you have any objections, review on this author's note. Thank you, and again, Ava can definitely handle this story. So, any objections and just tell me. I do have a few other FT stories that are meant to take it's place, but for now, this is it. Thanks for reading, and review if you have objections! Thank You!**


End file.
